Let's go home
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: /SPOILE FIN S2\ S'il y avait bien une chose qui effrayait Kaneki s'était de se retrouver seul. Enfermé dans un cercle vicieux dans lequel sa vie était une succession de perte, il se rendra compte bien trop tard que la personne qui avait été là depuis le début allait finir par disparaître à son tour.
**Disclaimer :** _Ce manga appartient à Sui Ichida_.

 **Pairing :** _HideKane (un très vague sous entendu)_

 **Note (1) :** _Je suis très contente d'écrire sur ce manga parce que Tokyo Ghoul est un de mes mangas préférés et en plus, j'écris sur un des mes parings que je préfère le plus ou plutôt un de mes OTP :D L'HideKane /o/ J'espère que vous allez aimer. A vrai dire, cela fait longtemps que j'ai commencé à l'écrire, en 2015 je crois x) Mais j'ai décidé de le finir, enfin :)_

 **Note (2) :** _Vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire mon gros blabla D: C'est du Angst hardcore mais c'est dans l'univers de TG x) ou plutôt c'est dans l'univers canon mais j'avais envie de décrire les sentiments de Kaneki et ajouter des petites scènes. Surtout accentué ses sentiments pour Hide. J'oubliais SPOIL FIN SAISON 2 parce que pour écrire de l'HideKane, j'ai préféré m'adapter à cette fin et non pas celle du manga étant donné qu'elles sont différentes. Le rating M se justifie parce que il y a des scènes un peu glauque (et non pas de lemon)._

 **Note (3) :** _Cet OS n'a pas été corriger alors je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et tous ça, tous ça … :) Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais sur ce fandom (enfin j'espère) parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration. De plus, je préféré écrire dans l'univers canon et pas un U.A. pour ce manga sauf que l'inspiration n'est pas trop présent et puis je dois surtout me concentrer sur ma fic et les nouvelles à venir. On verra si je reviendrais sur le fandom. Si c'est le cas, ce sera sans doute pour de l'HideKane ou parler de la nouvelle escouade de Sasaki Haise dans Tokyo Ghoul Re : parce que j'adore ces personnages. Et je ship Urie/Shirazu :) ainsi que Ayato/Hinami. Il y a donc des chances que vous me reverrez pour un de ces trois couples (ou les trois 8D)_

 **Note (4) :** _Dernière anecdote, je me suis inspirée de la musique "On My Own" pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 ** _Let's go home :_**

Kaneki s'était toujours senti seul depuis sa tendre enfance. Il avait vécu avec sa mère, juste elle et uniquement elle car son père avait perdu l'âme un peu après sa naissance. Il n'en avait jamais particulièrement souffert car il était né avec cette situation là mais parfois, l'idée de vouloir le voir lui venait en tête bien qu'il savait que cela ne pourrait jamais se produire.

Alors il essayait d'agir comme lui, d'avoir une petite trace en lui qui serait similaire à son père. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se mit à lire tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de sa maison car d'après sa mère, tous ses ouvrages appartenaient à son paternel. Il devint alors un grand lecteur et adorait rêver de chaque histoire qu'il lisait.

Les livres le rendaient heureux et avaient le pouvoir de le transporter dans un autre monde, dans un univers qui n'était pas l'horrible réalité qui l'entourait. Il était heureux de vivre avec sa mère bien qu'il la voyait souffrir, mais les livres avaient une manière bien à eux de le rendre également heureux.

Le bonheur n'était malheureusement pas éternel car il perdit par la suite sa mère, ce fut à partir de ce moment là que les mauvaises augures s'abattirent sur lui et il ne trouva aucun moyen d'y échapper. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un sable mouvant où plus il essayait de se débattre pour s'y échapper et plus il s'y enfonçait.

Sa vie était un horrible cercle vicieux, à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir retrouver le bonheur, il le perdait cruellement. Et ce fut malheureusement des scénarios qu'il fut contraint de vivre à plusieurs reprises et à plusieurs circonstances les unes plus douloureuses que les autres.

Après avoir perdu sa mère, il fut envoyé chez sa tante et il avait sincèrement pensé pouvoir trouver le bonheur à nouveau. Peut-être pas comme en présence de sa mère mais un bonheur qui était similaire. Sa tante s'était au début montrée très gentille avec lui, elle lui préparait de très bon repas, le félicitait à chaque fois qu'il avait des bonnes notes mais il avait malheureusement fallu que tout cela se termine.

Ce complexe d'infériorité que la tante de Kaneki avait toujours éprouvé contre sa mère maintenant morte avait fini par la rattraper et elle déversa alors toute sa haine, colère, honte et rage contre lui. Lui qui était le neveu de sa tante était devenu par la suite un simple inconnu pour elle. Il ne partageait plus aucun repas de famille avec la famille qui l'avait pourtant recueilli, il n'échangeait presque aucun mort avec _cette famille_ chez qui il vivait et chez qui il était juste un fardeau.

Ainsi, quand il eut atteint sa majorité, il avait emménagé dans sa vraie maison, celle qui appartenait à sa mère et son père, celle qui lui appartenait désormais. Il était rentré dans l'université dans lequel il voulait aller et était un jeune homme très studieux. Il ne pouvait probablement plus être aussi heureux que lorsqu'il vivait avec sa mère mais était suffisamment satisfait de sa vie même s'il en souffrait toujours un peu.

Son père et sa mère qui n'étaient plus présent pour être à ses côtés puis la nouvelle famille qui l'avait recueilli et qui était devenue finalement froide jusqu'à la considérer comme un inconnu, il avait en effet beaucoup perdu. Cependant, Kaneki n'était pas le genre de personne à sa plaindre, bien au contraire, il s'estimait quand même heureux car il se disait que dans la vie, il y avait des personnes qui souffraient encore plus que lui.

Même s'il était seul, il n'avait plus aucun problème dans sa vie et puis surtout, il avait appris que son auteure préférée allait faire des dédicaces alors il n'avait franchement aucune raison pour se plaindre. Il ne vivait pas dans le bonheur mais dans une routine qui lui convenait dans laquelle il voulait toujours vivre.

Toutefois, le peu de bonheur qu'il éprouvait avait encore une fois fini par se briser. En s'en rendant compte, il en fut réellement désespéré et s'était demandé pourquoi il était aussi malchanceux. Il avait simplement eu le coup de foudre pour une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets et qui semblait surtout avoir les même centres d'intérêt que lui.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin être chanceux quand il avait réussi à lui adresser la parole et surtout, avoir un rendez-vous avec elle mais ce fut tout l'inverse. Cette jeune fille qui lui plaisait n'était autre qu'une goule qui avait pour seul but de le dévorer, il aurait dû s'en douter, qui pouvait éprouver de l'attirance pour une personne que lui ? Pas cette magnifique jeune fille du nom de Lize.

Alors que la goule souhaitait le manger, elle l'avait cruellement attaqué avec son kagune puis tentait de le dévorer alors qu'il était encore vivant, la douleur était si forte et si vive que Kaneki avait supplié la mort de l'emportait pour ne plus ressentir la douleur. Il avait vraiment cru que la ciel serait avec lui et que son ange gardien aurait accepté de l'épargner en lui prenant la vie, il avait cru que la chance tournerait enfin en sa faveur mais ce ne fut pas le cas car il n'était pas mort, non il était vivant.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux dans sa chambre d'hôpital et en apercevant la blancheur de la pièce, il s'était dit qu'il était finalement peut-être chanceux d'avoir survécu même s'il ne se sentait pas si heureux que cela. Après tout, avoir survécu à l'attaque d'une goule pouvait se conclure comme étant une chance, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait se sentir heureux. Cependant, ce bonheur ne dura pas longtemps quand il se rendit compte qu'il était finalement devenu une goule.

Il n'oublierait jamais toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé quand il avait pris conscience qu'il était un monstre et à quel point la chance n'était quasiment jamais de son côté. Il avait prié la mort de l'emporter mais il était bel et bien vivant et surtout, il était devenu une goule. Pouvait-on appeler cela être chanceux ? Comment était-il censé vivre ainsi ? Comment était-il censé cacher sa véritable nature ? Comment était-il censé faire pour se nourrir ?

Ce fut alors des choses qu'il dût apprendre en présence des autres goules et même si ce fut dur, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Non, le bonheur n'était plus présent mais il devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de vie et même si ce fut très difficile au début, il était quand même parvenu à s'y habituer. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver une équilibre dans sa misérable vie et pensait que plus aucun malheur ne pouvait s'abattre sur lui car il était déjà descendu suffisamment bien bas.

Désormais, il savait comprendre les goules et les voyait d'un œil différent, finalement, il pouvait peut-être enfin s'estimait heureux car malgré sa nouvelle nature, il avait fait de très belles rencontres. Kaneki était le genre de personne à savoir trouver les meilleures choses dans ce qu'on pouvait pensé être les pires.

Toutefois, son nouvel équilibre avait encore fini par se briser. Peut-être pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était malchanceux et que sa vie n'était juste qu'une descente au enfer. Plus il avançait et plus sa vie devenait de plus en pitoyable et de plus en misérable. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir retrouver le bonheur, on le lui enlevé très rapidement pour lui montrer la réalité en face et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait beau essayé d'être heureux, il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il resterait peut-être définitivement seul car quand il avait eu ses deux parents, ils avaient fini par mourir, quand il avait eu sa nouvelle famille qui était au départ très agréable, sa part de gentillesse avait disparu pour ne laisser que la cruauté, quand il pensait avoir trouvé une petite amie, il s'avérait qu'elle était une goule qui avait pour seul but de l'engloutir, quand il était devenu une goule et qu'il s'était trouvé des nouveaux amis de la même nature que lui… On l'avait kidnappé pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours et il s'était alors retrouvé éloigné d'eux, _eux_ qui étaient comme une nouvelle famille à ses yeux.

En présence de Yamori qui n'avait fait que le torturer, il avait compris que sa vie était faite pour être ainsi. Il aurait beau cherché, il serait toujours seul et livré à lui même. Personne n'était là pour lui et ne le sera jamais car toutes les personnes précieuses et chères à son cœur le lui était sans arrêt arracher. Sa vie était un véritable cercle vicieux. Lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par Yamori, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait devenir fou et mourir durant cette torture.

Cependant, ce monstre faisait tout pour le conserver en vie. Après chaque séance de torture, d'autres goules étaient obligées de venir le soigner. Au départ, il s'était mis à compter le nombre de fois mais plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus il les oubliait. Il était conscient qu'il perdait toute notion de temps dans cette prison où il ne voyait plus le jour. Combien de temps était-il là ?

Il n'en savait rien, il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre dans cette salle. Il était juste au milieu, assis sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds enchaînés, son regard toujours baissé vers le sol en damier noir et blanc. Il ne voulait pas lever son regard pour faire face au regard de Yamori. Il gardait toujours son regard fixé sur le sol noir et blanc qui se tachait chaque jour de son propre sang. De quelle couleur sont les murs ? Noir, gris ? Il n'était même pas capable de se concentrer sur cela.

La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer fut les soustractions qu'il devait citer oralement tout en hurlant sa douleur. Commencer par mille puis enlever sept. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, il ne savait plus les jours qui s'écoulaient, il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit, il ne savait pas le nombre de jour dans lequel il restait dans cette cellule mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était conscient c'était qu'il était déjà atterrit à zéro durant ses supplices. Il avait franchement cru en devenir fou.

Il s'était toujours obligé à compter à haute voix car c'était un ordre de son bourreau et il ne voulait pas le contredire. Cependant, plus Yamori lui offrait des coups, lui arracher les doigts et plus il en devenait fou de joie. Il ne faisait même pas attention au compte à rebours que citait Kaneki et c'était quelque chose dont Kaneki était conscient alors il se mettait parfois à compter mentalement. Après tout, c'était simplement un conseil pour être lucide et succomber à la folie. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fini par comprendre.

Parfois, l'idée d'oublier de compter et se laisser mourir dans le délire lui effleurait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas un mauvais choix car il deviendrait complètement timbré et ne ressentirai probablement plus la douleur… La douleur qu'il aurait normalement dû par ressentir mais étant donné que son bourreau lui avait injecté un liquide qui lui permettait de ressentir la souffrance, il la ressentait. Pourquoi continuait-il à compter ? Peut-être pour être encore conscient et pouvoir se dire que sa souffrance avait sauvé la vie de beaucoup d'autres.

Comme on le dit, le bonheur des uns faisait le malheur des autres. Mais si c'était le bonheur de Banjo et des autres, alors Kaneki accepterait son malheur. Il s'était rendu pour les sauver alors ce n'était pas pour rien, il ne le regrettait pas. Non… Il avait fait cela pour la bonne cause. En réalité, étais-ce une raison pour continuer à être vivant ?

Non, il avait continué à compter parce qu'il voulait encore vivre, parce qu'il avait l'espoir que Yamori se lasse de son nouveau jouet qu'il cesse définitivement. Qu'il arrête sa torture. Qu'il arrête de le briser à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Qu'il arrête de lui couper chaque doigt avec ses instruments de torture et son sourire perfide. Qu'il arrête de le regarder avec ses yeux exorbitants qui l'observaient comme s'ils n'étaient jamais satisfait par la torture qui lui faisait subir. Qu'il arrête de lui cracher son haleine qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Qu'il arrête de lécher ses lèvres sèches quand il le torturait. Qu'il arrête cet enfer.

La douleur lui semblait interminable. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette pourriture venir vers lui avec son seau en fer qu'il posait toujours bruyamment contre le sol. Il avait aussi tous ses instruments sur lui, il y en avait tellement que Kaneki avait commencé à les oublier. Il se souvenait en revanche parfaitement de la lame contre ses doigts qui taillait sa peau jusqu'à la déchirer puis ses os qui se brisaient et qui se reconstituaient à cause de sa forme de goule. Oui il était un vrai monstre.

Yamori continuait jusqu'à que le seau se remplisse mais cet énergumène avait un sceau fissuré pour que sa torture dure encore plus longtemps. Cela avait duré si longtemps et Kaneki avait tellement souffert. Il hurlait de douleur, se débattait contre les chaînes qui l'enchaînaient, se brûlant la peau contre le fer et souffrait encore et encore et encore. Il n'oubliait pas non plus les centipèdes qui se glissaient contre lui, les petites pattes qui dansaient contre sa peau et se traçant un chemin jusqu'à son oreille pour s'y insérer.

Et la voix de Lize qui résonnait. Il devait assumer sa nature, tuer ses ennemies et protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ses espoirs étaient morts, jamais Yamori se lasserait de précieux jouet, personne ne viendra le sauver parce qu'il était seul et le sera toujours. Alors il s'est relevé contre son bourreau et ils échangèrent de place.

Puis il y eut ce jour où il se rendit compte qu'il avait pourtant une personne qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, une personne très précieuse pour son cœur, peut-être même le personne la plus importante. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, il s'appelait Hide et il était le seul à le comprendre, le seul qui fut toujours là pour lui et surtout, qui était présent depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul car Hide était toujours là. Quand il avait perdu sa mère, Hide était là. Quand il avait souffert en se rendant compte de la vraie nature de sa tante, Hide était la. Quand il oubliait que son auteur préféré signait des autographes, Hide le lui rappelait. Quand il était devenu une goule et qu'il avait essayé de lui cacher la vérité alors qu'il était au courant depuis le début, Hide ne le lui avait jamais voulu.

Il avait toujours considéré Hideyoshi comme son meilleur ami, le pote sur qui il pouvait compter quand il avait un pépin mais jamais il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il était en réalité bien plus qu'un simple meilleur ami. Hide était son ange gardien, celui qui était là depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Le blond s'était toujours fait du soucis pour Kaneki et avait toujours essayé de lui remonter le moral par n'importe quel moyen.

Généralement en disant des idioties qui faisaient rire la demi-goule et parfois il le rassurait en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Cependant depuis que Kaneki était devenue une goule, il s'était malheureusement éloigné de son meilleur ami, effrayé à l'idée qu'il découvre sa véritable nature. Pourtant, il l'avait toujours su mais jamais il l'avait regardé différemment, il avait continué de soutenir Kaneki comme il s'était promis de le faire. Puis un jour Kaneki avait disparu sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle et Hide avait mené sa propre enquête pour le retrouver et était même allé jusqu'à s'allier au rang des colombes.

Dans cette misérable qu'il menait depuis sa naissance et dans laquelle il s'était toujours senti seul, il y avait pourtant un ange qui était toujours présent mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ou plutôt, il s'en était rendu que trop tard.

Au moment où il se rendit compte à quel point son meilleur ami était important pour lui, il pensa qu'il allait enfin être heureux. Après tout, Hide était là depuis le début et même s'il le regrettait d'en prendre conscience que maintenant, il se dit qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais. En présence de Hide, il n'allait plus se sentir seul car même si son ami était un humain, il parvenait à le comprendre et à être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne dont il avait réellement besoin et maintenant qu'il l'avait à ses côtés, il pouvait enfin être heureux. _Enfin_.

C'était ce que Kaneki espérait du plus profond de son cœur, pouvoir enfin être heureux sans qu'on lui enlève son bonheur comme à chaque fois. _C'était ce qu'il espérait._

Hide le rendait vivant et il avait fait à lui seul disparaître les ténèbres enfouirent dans le cœur de Kaneki. C'était ce qui permettait à la demi-goule de tout recommencer et reprendre sa vie en main. Après tout, sa vie lui appartenait et bien qu'au départ il en fut spectateur, il était temps qu'il la contrôle et qu'il décide lui même de ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Kaneki pouvait croire en son meilleur ami parce qu'il était toujours là et cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui. Même s'il avait beaucoup souffert, même s'il était complètement brisé, même s'il était devenu une demi-goule, même s'il avait failli devenir fou, grâce à son meilleur ami qui était aussi lumineux qu'un rayon de soleil, il pouvait enfin sourire sincèrement. Il en avait enfin la force et la volonté pour pouvoir le faire. Il devait prendre exemple sur le blond parce qu'il souriait toujours, même quand il était triste.

Finalement, dans ce chemin qu'il croyait plonger dans les ténèbres, il avait fini par voir cette lumière qui se trouvait pourtant juste à côté de lui. Une lumière qui brillait rien que pour lui et qui lui indiquait le chemin à prendre. Lui qui pensait se trouver dans un cercle vicieux dans lequel il ne trouverait jamais le bonheur, il s'était trompé parce qu'il avait Hide rien que pour lui. Son précieux ange gardien.

Il n'oublierait jamais la bataille qui avait été mené entre les goules de l'Antique et les colombes du CCG. Tous s'étaient jeté corps et âme pour se battre avec chacun une raison qu'ils souhaitaient défendre. Ce fut durant ce combat qu'il était rentré dans le café qui commençait doucement à prendre feu. C'était dans cet endroit que tout avait commencé, que son malheur avait débuté.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détester ces lieux car c'était dans cet endroit qu'il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes et qu'il avait prit conscience de la dure vie que menait les goules. C'était grâce à ce café qu'il avait pu grandir et découvrir un peu mieux le sens de la vie. Tandis qu'il se remémorait chaque moment qu'il avait passé à l'Antique, Hide se tenait juste à côté de lui et l'avait salué de la manière la plus normale qu'il puisse se faire. Il portait la tenue de soldat des colombes et s'était rapproché de lui. Son sourire était immense puis il avait porté sa main sur son œil dans le but de plaisanter au sujet de « cache-oeil ». Il avait rit.

A cet instant, le cœur de Kaneki s'était mis à battre de plus en plus fort parce que finalement, il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux. Hide était là, il ne l'avait pas rejeté malgré sa nature de goule et surtout, il l'avait cherché depuis le début et enfin, ils étaient tous les deux ensembles. Kaneki avait longtemps gardé le silence, ému de l'avoir retrouvé et surtout heureux. Fini la souffrance qu'il avait vécu parce qu'il lui suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que Hide avait toujours été à ses côtés et qu'il pouvait enfin profiter du bonheur qui lui restait. Sa vie n'était finalement pas aussi pitoyable qu'avait pu lui faire comprendre Yamori. Après tout, il suffisait d'y croire pour que l'espoir vienne enfin à lui.

Hide s'était mis à plaisanter avec lui tout en essayant comme à son habitude de rassurer Kaneki. Il s'était avancé vers le comptoir puis il avait commencé à préparer un café. Il lui avait ensuite tandis la tasse blanche dans lequel baignait un liquide noir et où une douce odeur de café se dégageait. C'était agréable et cela éveillait en lui des souvenirs nostalgiques. C'était en buvant un café que son histoire avait débuté.

Tout en fixant les yeux noisettes et le sourire étincelant de Hide, Kaneki ramenant la tasse contre ses lèvres et en bu le contenu. C'était infect. Mais Hide lui avait prévenu et il avait ri. Pour autant, Kaneki adorait ce café parce que c'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait fait. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux et la demi-goule se rendit compte à quelle point elle était heureuse.

Toutefois, Hide s'effondra soudainement contre le sol et se mit à toussoter. Kaneki s'était alors rapproché de lui, inquiet et avait essayé de le soutenir. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la plaie que s'était faite son meilleur ami durant la bataille, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquillaient et la pire des douleurs l'envahir. Hide allait partir à son tour, il allait le laisser seul. Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il aimait, celle qui avait toujours été présent, elle allait maintenant lui être arraché.

Que pouvait-il faire pour le garder auprès de lui ? Kaneki ne le savait pas mais en voyant la sourire qui brillait sur le visage de son ami, il l'écouta parler. Let's go home. Ce fut les derniers mots qui était sorti de sa bouche. Puis pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kaneki se mit à pleurer. Les larmes roulèrent de son visage, une trace de larme et une trace de sang baignait son visage, montrant alors sa véritable nature : une demi-goule. Il allait devenir fou, il avait perdu la dernière personne qui lui restait, celle qu'il aimait le plus. Tout en glissant sa main dans les cheveux dorés de son meilleur ami, il continua de pleurer. Hide était très précieux pour lui, il était son ange gardien, son rayon de soleil et sa moitié. Sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Sa vie était une succession de perte. S'il avait été capable de protéger Hide comme il aurait été capable de protéger tous les autres, il ne se retrouverait probablement pas seul à l'heure actuelle. Mais il n'était visiblement pas assez puissant pour tous les protéger parce que désormais il se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

 _Seul, seul, seul._

Ce son résonnait incessamment dans son esprit comme une douce mélodie qui ne devenait à chaque seconde de plus en plus macabre. Un son sordide à l'en rendre complètement fou. Une voix suave et détestable, une voix qu'il ne voulait plus entendre. Oui il était seul comme il l'avait toujours été. Plus aucune larme ne coulaient de son visage, seule une fine trace de sang était encore visible sur sa joue et de l'autre, elle était encore humide par les larmes qui venaient tout juste de tomber. La tristesse avait commencé à disparaître de son corps et seul un mot continuait inlassablement à raisonner : _seul_.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours crains. Il s'était toujours dis qu'il se battait pour protéger ses amis mais en réalité c'était pour se protéger lui même car il avait peur d'être seul. Il était effrayé par la solitude. Au final, ce fut cette obsession, ce devoir qu'il s'était contraint de respecter qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Parce qu'il était trop faible. Une rire grave se fit retentir. Un ricanement qu'il avait toujours connu se répéta. Les murmures se furent alors de plus en plus fort, les sons se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ses tympans jusqu'à s'imprimer dans sa mémoire.

C'était comme si les deux autres corps inconnus se collaient à lui pour l'oppresser. Un cris de frayeur sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne pose finalement ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre mais les voix sonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il ferma soudainement les yeux. Il avait peur et il avait l'impression de se perdre lui même. Qui contrôlait son corps, qui était le maître ? Lize ? Yamori ? Il n'entendait que ses deux voix, il n'était plus capable d'être lui même. Les deux fantômes qu'il avait pensé avoir combattu le hantaient toujours.

En ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'un champs de lys blanc. Le ciel était d'un bleu ciel infini sans aucun nuage ni même le moindre rayon de soleil. Juste bleu. Que devait-il faire pour vaincre la solitude ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix était encore aiguë, elle ressemblait à celle de sa mère. C'était doux et agréable. _Assume ta vraie nature, soie une vraie goule, tue les mange, mange les, peu importe, sois le plus fort. Tu dois vaincre pour vivre dans ce monde cruel._

Chaque mot devint plus assistant comme cette main qui s'était posé sur son épaule. Le poids devint lourd et les mots se répétaient une nouvelle fois. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, vaincre pour être le plus fort finit-il par répéter en observant le champ de fleur. Une mèche de cheveux violet virevolta près de lui et il comprit que Lize était toujours présente. Elle ne le lâchait plus et enfonçait ses ongles longs dans son épaule et à cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une doux parfum de femme chatouillait son nez, celui de sa tortionnaire.

De l'autre côté, une autre main grasse se posa sur son épaule. Elle était lourde et s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui. Il ne disait rien, se contentait de ricaner comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque Kaneki s'était retrouvait emprisonné dans sa cellule. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, le damier blanc et noir sur le sol, le sang écarlate qui le trempait, les bestioles qui glissaient contre sa peau, la forme des pattes qui dansaient contre lui, le craquement de ses os et sans pouvoir se retenir, Kaneki se mit à hurler sa douleur.

Il voulait partir, disparaître de ce maudit champs de lys et ce fut ainsi que les fleurs se consumèrent, laissant voir une étendue d'eau dans lequel Kaneki pouvait voir son reflet et celui de ses deux bourreaux. Tout était sombre, tout était noir et il voulut à son disparaître car il se sentait incapable de choisir, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait juste rentre chez lui. Rentrer chez lui et tout oublier. Rentrer chez lui. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Où devait-il regarder pour retrouver cette lumière qui le conduira or de cette obscurité ? Où était-elle ?

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, devenant de plus en plus brûlante et le faisant alors oublier toutes ces voix. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'Antique en train de brûler, les flammes rouges et oranges devinrent de plus en plus gigantesques et faisant tous disparaître sur leur passage. La chaleur était brûlante et allait le consumer s'il ne fuyait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit un poids sur lui.

Il constata que sur ses genoux reposaient la tête de son meilleur ami. _Let's go home_. Les mots teintèrent dans son esprit comme le bruit d'un cloche. C'était ce que voulait Hide mais c'était aussi ce qu'avait toujours voulu Kaneki. Sans plus tarder, il porta son meilleur ami, son précieux ange gardien qui lui indiquait le dernier chemin à prendre même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Il s'approcha alors de la sortie tout en serrant le corps de Hide contre lui et un léger petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, il savait enfin quoi faire. Kaneki ouvrit la porte pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
